París es más importante
by Arkeiel
Summary: "Se sentía desnuda, sin su máscara de protección, escuchando los sollozos, gritos y llamados de auxilio de las personas en la ciudad, escuchando a sus compañeros llamarla por su nombre, no por el nombre de Ladybug, sino su nombre de civil. Con tonos sorprendidos, dubitativos, decepcionados, quizá. Al menos a sus oídos así sonaba". ONE-SHOT / REVEAL FIC


**DISCLAIMER: Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su creador es Thomas Astruc.**

No quería levantar el rostro, no esta vez, no sin el antifaz, no sin su confianza, no de esta forma.

Sin embargo, podía sentirlo, sus miradas fijas, expectantes, llenas de confusión y, ¿empatía, quizá? Se posaban sobre su cuerpo débil y tembloroso, escuchando sus suaves y casi imperceptibles sollozos, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de entender en qué momento todo había salido mal.

 _Ese día había comenzado prometiendo ser uno más en la vida de Marinette, sin mayores dramas, siendo una chica normal con una vida normal. Llegaba tarde, como siempre, corriendo lo más rápido que podía mientras subía las escaleras hasta su salón de clases, por suerte la profesora no llegaba, así que logró sentarse en su respectivo lugar mientras captaba el aire que podía dentro de sus resentidos y demandantes pulmones que le reprochaban el haber corrido de esa forma. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos para sacar sus útiles del bolso, dio un vistazo rápido al salón, ¿vacío? ¿A dónde se habían ido todos? Se levantó y decidió salir para verificar si estaban afuera, aunque tampoco había señales de alguna persona, ¿así se veía cuando entró? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Quizá porque había estado más preocupada por la hora que por su alrededor, pero aun así, era imposible que fuera la única persona en toda la escuela._

 _Estaba a punto de hundirse en sus dubitaciones, cuando escuchó unos gritos a lo lejos, buscó la ventana más cercana para darse cuenta del caos que había, eso solo podía significar una cosa: un akuma. No había tiempo que perder, París necesitaba de sus héroes._

 _Una vez transformada se dedicó a recorrer la ciudad, balanceándose con su yoyo, visualizando el daño de los edificios, que se caían a pedazos mientras el cielo poco a poco iba oscureciéndose. Algo era seguro, este no era un akumatizado cualquiera. Trataba de mantener la calma, hasta no hallar más pistas sobre sus poderes o sobre lo que podría hacerle a las personas, no había forma alguna de tener un plan. Los gritos seguían escuchándose, pero sin señal de parisinos cerca, ¿cómo era eso posible?_

 _Antes de que pudiera pensar o hacer algo más, sintió como una fuerza descomunal la empujaba, haciéndola perder el equilibro y lanzándola bruscamente hacia uno de los techos bajos, apenas reincorporándose por el impacto, levantó su rostro para encontrarse con una bestia. Era parecido a un lobo, pero erguido sobre sus patas traseras, oscilando fácilmente los 3 metros de altura, su pelaje era de un rubio platinado, casi blanquecino, y sus ojos negros cual abismo que la veían amenazantes mientras abría su hocico dejando ver sus grandes dientes afilados._

 _Iba a atacarla, ella lo sabía, por la forma cómo se acercaba a ella, acorralándola como una presa, sin desviar ni un momento su mirada. Estaba a unos pocos centímetros, gruñendo por lo bajo, abriendo más su hocico cuando, de pronto, una voz lo detuvo._

 _-Tranquilo, pequeño, no se trata así a los invitados._

 _Ladybug, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con una persona, que no supo distinguir si era hombre o mujer, sentado en una especie de trono construido con personas apiladas o dobladas entre sí, su cabello era largo, de un color rojo sangre, al igual que sus labios, que mostraban unos colmillos blancos y afilados saliendo por sus bordes, sus ojos, al igual que las bestias que ahora la rodeaban, eran de un abismal color negro, no dejando ver ni un rastro de algún otro color o tonalidad, simplemente vacíos y llenos, a su vez, de una profunda oscuridad. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de vendajes desgastados y trozos de metal de lo que pudo, en su momento, haber sido una armadura; sus pies estaban descalzos, dejando ver la claridad de su piel casi traslúcida, sus manos sin ningún tipo de cobertura, dejando ver sus largas y filosas garras, cuyas manchas rojizas le hacían ver como si hubiera cometido algún tipo de delito._

 _No negaría a sí misma el terror que la sola imagen le causaba, pero siendo Ladybug, la heroína de París, no podía bajar la mirada, por lo que se puso de pie y con la valentía que la caracterizaba, demandó:_

 _-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?_

 _Una risa histérica, casi ensordecedora, se dejó escuchar por las calles parisinas, mientras este le mostraba, en su malévola sonrisa, el resto de sus perlas afiladas._

 _-Soy nada más y nada menos que a quien le entregarán sus miraculous._

 _Antes de darse cuenta, todas y cada una de las bestias se abalanzaron sobre ella, girando su yoyo para detenerla momentáneamente en lo que sus compañeros aparecían, se sentía agotada, a pesar de no haber luchado por demasiado tiempo, ellos le ganaban en fuerza y tamaño; no pasó mucho antes de que uno de ellos la derribara, pero antes de poder atacarla, un bastón pasó girando en frente suya, golpeando a la bestia y alejándola de ella._

 _Volteó su mirada para ver a Chat Noir, con su sonrisa de lado, característica en él, vociferando algo que no pudo entender, dados los gruñidos que la rodeaban y el grito de guerra que propinó el rey de las bestias. Su gatuno compañero comenzó a lugar con ellos, mientras ella volteaba al akumatizado tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraba el akuma, mientras, a la batalla se unieron Volpina y Queen Bee, para su alivio y el de Chat._

 _-Lamento decirte que en esta ciudad solo hay una reina, ¡y esa soy yo! – vociferó la abeja mientras emprendía atacar de frente al akumatizado, quien esquivaba sin ningún problema sus ataques, dejando que su trono se desvaneciera a la falta de contacto._

 _Mientras, Volpina se dedicaba a ayudar a Chat Noir, creando ilusiones para distraer a las bestias y alejarlas de Ladybug, quien activó su Lucky Charm para empezar a crear un plan que pudiera vencer al rey. Sin embargo, no contó con que una de las bestias derribara al portador del gato negro, haciéndolo perder momentáneamente la conciencia, mientras la portadora del zorro era lanzada a su lado._

 _Antes de que pudiera hacer algo con el objeto que le había proporcionado su poder, este fue destruido ante sus ojos por el rey de las bestias, quien ya tenía a Queen Bee colgando por su cabello de una de sus manos, lanzándola con el resto de sus compañeros, quienes eran rodeados por los otros monstruos._

 _Ladybug, tomó su yoyo y comenzó a luchar nuevamente con las bestias, sabía que su transformación no duraría mucho tiempo más, por lo que se concentró en infringir el mayor daño posible, dando tiempo a sus compañeros para huir al lugar más lejano posible en lo que reunían fuerzas; no fue hasta que sintió el último pitido de sus aretes, cuando se percató de que una luz rojiza comenzaba a envolverla. Este era su fin._

 _Para su sorpresa, antes de que la des transformación se completara, unos brazos la tomaron por su cintura, apretándola contra un traje negro que conocía bien, sintió como su transformación se perdía completamente mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su compañero y escondía su rostro en su hombro, procurando que ni él ni el akumatizado lograran verla._

 _Durante el trayecto, su vista se mantuvo gacha, viendo a sus alrededores a París destruido, algunas personas heridas, otras siendo perseguidas por las bestias, mientras el rey reía histéricamente, haciendo que el cielo se oscureciera más, de ser posible, al momento que convocaba a más monstruos que ascendían de la tierra como si viniesen el mismo infierno._

 _No pasó mucho antes de que Chat Noir la depositara en el suelo de algún techo parisino, lejos de los gritos de las personas que suplicaban piedad al rey y sus bestias; sintió cuando él quiso soltar su agarre, quien resultó sorprendido al ver que ella no le soltaba. No quería que fuera así, descubrir su identidad cuando se sentía más vulnerable y fracasada de lo que alguna vez se había sentido en su vida. Fue cuando su compañero susurró una pregunta que la hizo recordar quién era: "¿Estas bien, Ladybug?", haciendo que lo soltase de pronto, empujándolo hacia un lado para poder darle la espalda a él y al resto de sus compañeras, quienes al verla pudieron reconocer rápidamente de quién se trataba, dejándolos perplejos y expectantes ante su actitud y ante la realización de que la gran heroína de parís era… Marinette._

Se sentía desnuda, sin su _máscara de protección_ , sin la certeza de lo que haría ahora, de cómo salvaría París, de cómo enfrentaría la situación, escuchando los sollozos, gritos y llamados de auxilio de las personas en la ciudad, mezclándose con sus propios lamentos, escuchando a sus compañeros llamarla por su nombre, no por el nombre de Ladybug, sino su nombre de civil. Con tonos sorprendidos, dubitativos, decepcionados, quizá. Al menos a sus oídos así sonaba.

-Marinette, sé que esto es duro para ti, pero tenemos un akuma que derrotar – escuchó a su querida kwami susurrar a su oído, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, llenándola de la confianza que ahora necesitaba.

Sin embargo, al pasar los minutos, Tikki decidió darle un espacio mientras ella recuperaba energías, comiendo la galleta que Marinette solía llevar siempre en su bolso para ella.

Mientras tanto, sus compañeros héroes la veían sin decir una palabra, ¿qué podrían decir llegados a este punto? Por un parte, estaba el hecho de que París los necesitaba, pero por otra, sus sentimientos hacia la heroína habían cambiado súbitamente, o más bien, habían tomado un curso inesperado con esa revelación.

La chica por la que se habían obsesionado tanto durante el último año, dedicando tardes enteras a adorarla, crear post sobre ella en internet, comprar mercancía con su nombre e incluso querer ser como ella; era una persona que había estado frente a ellos en la escuela, en sus vidas personales y al alcance todo este tiempo. Encontrándose ahora frente a ellos, marcando su distancia, procurando que en ningún momento sus miradas se cruzaran.

Se vieron entre sí, tratando de buscar en la mirada del otro una respuesta para saber cómo lidiar con esta realidad, hasta entonces ninguno de los cuatro había revelado sus identidades con anterioridad, siendo una de las primeras cosas de las que les habló Ladybug, cuando se hicieron un equipo. ¿Qué debían hacer ahora? Especialmente ante la certeza de que todos la conocían en su vida civil, pero no podrían decir eso en voz alta, ¿o sí? ¿Estaría bien revelarse ahora que no había nada que ocultar? Ciertamente, las chicas tenían sus dudas, pero cierto gato negro estaba seguro de su siguiente movimiento.

-¿Mi lady? – dijo este, llamando su atención mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-No te acerques, Chat – dijo en un hilo de voz, dado el tiempo que había pasado sin hablar, aclarando su garganta en el momento y volteando a verlo fijamente, con esos azules que él tanto amaba, con esa valentía fingida que ella esperaba que él pudiera creer -, estoy bien – declaró al momento que secaba sus lágrimas y volteaba su mirada al horizonte parisino.

-No lo estás, Marinette – respondió él con firmeza, descolocándola por un momento al escuchar nuevamente su nombre ser pronunciados por su voz.

-Sí lo estoy – dijo ella aun viendo hacia la ciudad, tratando de mantener su cordura mientras evitaba los ojos verdes que buscaban su mirada como pidiendo algo que ella no podía dar.

-Sé que no querías que reveláramos nuestras identidades, que podría ser peligroso, pero… - susurró él antes de llevar su mano libre a la otra donde tenía su anillo, con la intención de retirarlo y revelarse como civil, acción que quedó detenida cuando ella súbitamente dio un manotazo a su brazo, haciendo que este se quedara estático viéndola fijamente.

-No dejaré que lo hagas – le interrumpió Marinette, mostrando esa determinación característica de Ladybug, que había perdido hace minutos atrás y ahora estaba de vuelta en sus facciones y en su voz.

-Esa ya no es tu decisión, ¿o sí, Marinette? – Dijo él, retirando la mano de ella y volviendo a tomar su anillo, quien antes de deslizarlo fuera de su dedo le dio una última mirada para declarar – Ahora solo nos queda protegernos mutuamente.

Una luz verde que llenó el techo, encegueciéndolos momentáneamente, se dejó ver para posteriormente dar lugar a un joven rubio de ojos verdes que todas conocían muy bien, con quien habían compartido tantos momentos en la escuela y fuera de ella, quien era reconocido como uno de los _ángeles de París_ , gracias a su imagen vendida por la compañía de su padre y distribuida por todos los rincones de la ciudad, el joven modelo: Adrien Agreste.

Una lágrima volvió a brotar de sus ojos, mientras se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla al tiempo que ella negaba con la cabeza y sus ojos bien abiertos, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ver, tratando de pensar en una explicación lógica que lo desmintiera por completo.

De pronto, dos brillos más llamaron la atención de los dos _enamorados_ que hace un momento se veían fijamente a los ojos, quienes quedaron pasmados ante la revelación de Alya Césaire y Chloe Bourgeois, quienes veían con pena y resignación a los dos chicos frente a ellas.

Marinette, no pudo aguantarlo más y se dejó caer de rodillas, dejando escapar un sonoro grito de frustración y desconsuelo al momento que un torrente de lágrimas se deslizaba rápida y furiosamente por sus mejillas, haciéndola sollozar cual niña pequeña, volviendo a abrazarse a sí misma buscando un consuelo que no creía existente.

Los demás la miraron con tristeza e impotencia, sabiendo que no podrían hacer nada para remediar su situación, ahora que la verdad había sido revelada, solo podían confiar los unos en los otros. Probablemente se habían puesto en peligro con su decisión, pero de no hacerlo, Marinette hubiera cargado con el peso de lo que había sucedido y ellos no hubieran podido protegerla sin quedar expuestos como civiles. Quedarse en el anonimato hubiera supuesto un riesgo para todos, sabiendo que ella no tendría cómo encontrarlos si los necesitara, pues era muy probable que no solo ellos, sino Hawk Moth, hubieran podido ver quién era la chica tras la máscara antes de que Chat Noir, pudiera llevarla tan lejos como estaban ahora.

Pasaron unos minutos más así, hasta que Adrien, decidió ponerse a la altura de Marinette, colocando gentilmente una mano en su hombro.

-Marinette – la llamó con suavidad, esperando que ella reaccionara y volteara a verlo con esos ojos azules brillantes con los que él a diario soñaba.

No quería hacerlo, no quería enfrentarse aún a la situación, no quería tener esa conversación, no quería creer que su mejor amiga fuera Volpina, o que su némesis de tantos años atrás fuera su aliada Queen Bee, o que el amor de su vida fuera el mismo chico al que le confiaría su vida sin pensarlo, su querido amigo y compañero Chat Noir. Sin embargo, sus sentidos volvieron a su lugar en el momento que escuchó la misma risa malévola que tenía el poder de helar la sangre de quien sea que la escuchara, al tiempo que se oían unos gritos clamando por Ladybug, por ella.

Entonces, sin mayor miramiento, se levantó, cerrando sus ojos mientras secaba sus lágrimas y respiraba profundo, para volver a abrirlos nuevamente, aún débil y temblorosa por todo lo que había tenido que _digerir_ en tan poco tiempo, pero determinada a seguir adelante sin que eso importara.

-Alimenten a sus kwamis y prepárense, ya vimos de lo que el rey es capaz, es tiempo de batallar, París nos necesita – dijo dándoles la espalda, buscando con la mirada a Tikki, para su transformación.

-Marinette, no hablarás en serio – dijo Alya, rompiendo el acuerdo de silencio que hasta ahora los presentes mantenían -, lo que acaba de pasar…

-Fue un momento que no se repetirá – interrumpió la azabache con Tikki, ahora en su hombro, quien la miraba con preocupación.

-Creo que lo que Alya, quiere decir, es que deberíamos hablar – dijo Adrien, volviendo a acercarse a ella, quien volteó a verlo con sus ojos enrojecidos y cristalizados por haber llorado unos minutos atrás.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Chat Noir – respondió ella con su voz rota, tratando de mantener la compostura, no podía volver a flaquear, no ahora.

-Pero, mi lady… Marinette… yo…

-Lo sé – dijo ella agachando la mirada, reteniendo las lágrimas que se habían vuelto a formar en sus ojos – pero – volteó nuevamente a la ciudad, viendo el caos, escuchando los lamentos, sintiendo el aire frío y lúgubre a su alrededor – París es más importante.

Con esto último, pronunciando las palabras que hicieron que su cuerpo fuera cubierto por una luz enrojecida dando paso a la heroína, Ladybug; dejando así a tres jóvenes confundidos, con su corazón palpitando fuerte y rápidamente, mientras su pensamientos y emociones se debatían, en su lugar. Quienes a los pocos minutos de haberse marchado la chica de traje moteado, le siguieron para apoyarla en la batalla.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Si has leído hasta aquí, te lo agradezco. Y bueno, pues aquí les dejo mi intento de #RevealFic. Sé que fue algo dramático, pero necesitaba sacar de mi sistema los sentimientos negativos que podría conllevar la revelación de identidades de nuestros héroes favoritos y las heroínas por venir. Quise tratarlo con algo de angustia, tomando en cuenta que no se trata de simples extraños que se conocen entre sí en su vida de lucha contra el crimen, sino de personas que comparten lazos, sentimientos y recuerdos, quienes ahora se dan cuenta que quizá no se conocían como pensaban.**

 **En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y si no, también se vale ;)**


End file.
